


What People Do

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always things to be discovered about the person you love. Today it’s John’s turn to be the one learning something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlocksdressinggown (Bradspyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradspyjamas/gifts).



John’s phone falls from suddenly clumsy fingers and hits the floor with a dull thud but he doesn’t do anything about it.

Nothing at all.

Because the scene in front of him is so unutterably surreal he’s almost certain he’ll wake up in a minute and regret last night’s cheese sandwich. Except …

‘No, you’re not dreaming,’ Sherlock says, expression slightly defensive. ‘I really am in here, doing this. So I suggest you close your mouth and pass me that knife.’

‘But …’

‘Knife, John. Now!’

‘Yes, here, sorry I … What are you doing?’

‘Assisting the North Koreans with their nuclear weapon testing,’ Sherlock says, rolling his eyes. ‘Honestly John, can’t you see?’

‘Hmm,’ John says absently, eyes flickering between the kitchen units – which look like the store cupboard exploded over them – and Sherlock, who has flour in his hair, chocolate all over one cheek and cake topping smeared around his mouth. ‘Yes. It’s just …’

He moves over to Sherlock and wipes the chocolate away with his thumb before continuing. ‘You. Cooking?’

Sherlock leans into the touch. ‘Baking, John,’ he corrects, ‘I’m baking. It’s what people do, isn’t it? For birthdays? Bake?’

‘I didn’t expect you to.’

‘I wanted to.’

John smiles, absurdly touched, and lifts his mouth to Sherlock’s as he murmurs, ‘Then let me thank you by cleaning off this buttercream.’

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honour of Sherlocksdressinggown(Bradspyjamas) birthday. I hope you have a lovely day, my dear, and that this was sweet enough for you!
> 
> And I own a huge thank you to my wonderful beta [Azriona](http://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona) for turning this round so quickly, fixing the mess that was my dialogue punctuation, and offering up a much better title than the one I'd picked!


End file.
